make it your own life
by Fairytale2328
Summary: an insiders view of the drama that happens at the Rock!  sucky summary please read!


Everyone wants to be pretty, to be rich, to be happy, to succeed, to dream

Everyone wants to be

The one that everyone else wants to be….

My name is Cameron ,other wise known as Cammie, and since I was little I have had big dreams, dreams of standing on an Olympic podium holding a gold medal in my hand, smiling brightly while holding bright and beautiful flowers. But these were crushed before I even made it into the national team, because my grandmother would not allow her proper granddaughter to risk her life but doing "dangerous" stunts. It was her dying wish and who was I to disobey her when she was the women that inspired me to become who I am today. So heres is how my story goes, I was gymnast until I was twelve, and I was good…. Really good, I was top of all the girls in my age bracket and a shoo-in to go elite and win.

But as you can see from that didn't go exactly how I planned, well I cant complain too much I love who I am today, just a little curious to see how my life could have been if I didn't quit. Today I am 17, top of class, student council president, VIP of the volleyball team, swim team and the tennis team, and the girl everyone envies.

That my life so far… except I left out one of the most important place to me…

The Rocky Mountain Gymnastic Training Center aka. The Rock…

You must be wondering how does this all fit into the story I am about to tell you…

I have known Payson, Kaylie, and Lauren for over a decade, and Emily since she moved to the Rock, heck I even know Nicky and Carter for over 8 years. I used to be so involved in their lives but since I left gymnastics I just don't feel as connected to them anymore. But yet I still managed to be pulled in with all sorts of gym drama, my regular life doesn't even have half the amount of drama the Rock has.

Flashback-

I remember when I was 14 and I just got out of school and when I walked out of the front doors Kaylie was standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"Wow you look so happy… what this all about"

"Cam you have no idea how out of the world happy I am right now!"

"wow Kay, care to tell me?"

"Carter just asked to go on a date with him! You need to come over and help me get ready, I mean you're the only one, Payson's my best friend and I love her but she is just not into the whole get dressed up kinda thing and she is totally gonna freak if I tell her I am going on a date with Carter who is off limits, and Lauren well you know she still have a mega crush on Carter, so you…"

"Geez Kay, calm down and off course I will come over, I cant wait!"

"okay well I have to head back to the gym, I will text you later! Bye! Love you!"

She was so happy but when she started running back to the Rock I couldn't help but feel so jealous of Kaylie, she gets to do everything, gymnastics, have a boyfriend and so many other things.

Suddenly I felt a vibration in my pocket, so I pulled out my phone:

Carter A- hey cam… so I kind of asked Kaylie out on a date today I have no idea what to do. Care to help?

Cammie L- lol sure, what do u need help with?

Carter A- what do I wear? What should I get kaylie? Just helppp im dsp8

Cammie L- well I can see that, just wear.. hmm nice jeans and a casual dress shirt or a polo, flowers are so overrated 4 a 1st date so I say something original like a cute poem or note u wrote and b urself! No one likes a fake.. u will b fine uve known her 4evr

Carter A- thanks Cam ur a life saver1

Cammie L- no prob and enjoy urselfs!

And while this drama was unsolved someone else texted me:

Nicky R- Camiebear I need your help! I really want to ask Payson out on a date but she wont say yes… come over and talk to her for me?

And before I could even reply Lauren Kaylie and Payson texted me:

Lauren T: Cam can you believe this I found out that Kaylie is going on a date! Whos it with you need to find out for me!

Kaylie C: Cam come tomorrow at 6 I need help picking a dress!

Payson K: Cams u have to help me out Nicky keeps staring at me! Wat do I do?

I was so frustrated I accidentally threw my phone against the wall, but it hit my friend Michael and he caught it for me.

"thanks and sorry about hitting you with a phone, majorly stupid accident,"

"haha its okay cammie, what up and why do you look like your going to stab someone,"

"hey! Don't be mean, im not going to stab anyone!"

"well try not to throw anymore phones"

"well said, ill try well see ya!"

"bye"

End Flashback

Its funny how after 3 year a person can still be stuck with drama from the same people but on such a bigger scale.

Today after I came home from such a tiring day of school I log onto AIM and within 5 minuets I am caught up to every little detail of what is happening to everyone's life at the Rock.

Okay im stuck on what everyones screennames should be?

Leave me review and write a screen name and I might pick yours!

I will neeed 5 review before continuing because I do not want tot write something no one wants to read!


End file.
